Mundos Distintos
by RyukoMo
Summary: El pasado es lo que más influye en la vida de un humano aunque nos mencionen que lo olvidemos no siempre se logra. Y otros tienen la suerte de no conocer todo su pasado... Si es que se llama suerte. Goku y Vegeta un par de jóvenes de bachillerato con diferentes estilos de vida ligeramente relacionadas, después de un gran problema tienen una gran rivalidad.
1. Introducción

_Esta historia es de_ _mundo alterno, escrita por dos personas, esto es un fanfiction de Dragon Ball tomando a diferentes parejas, espero sea de su agrado._

 _El pasado es lo que más influye en la vida de un humano aunque nos mencionen que lo olvidemos no siempre se logra. Y otros tienen la suerte de no conocer todo su pasado... Si es que se llama suerte._

 _Goky y Vegeta un par de jovenes de bachillerato con diferentes estilos de vida, su competitividad y un asunto de mujeres los hace rivales..._

 **Introducción**

Era la segunda vez que se encontraban de esa manera tan íntima, y lo poco que llevaban conociéndose había marcado una diferencia en ambos.

Había sido un encuentro "casual" en la cafetería donde ella trabajaba, lo había visto varias veces llegar ahí pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención hasta ese día. Accidentalmente, por andar distraída, le tiró una malteada en la ropa al hombre, pero este en lugar de molestarse reía con buen ánimo ayudando a la avergonzada mujer, mientras los otros que se encontraban en el lugar los miraban con curiosidad, quizá pensando que el hombre le reprocharía a la mujer sobre su torpeza.

\- Discúlpeme señor, en verdad no era mi intención.

\- No se preocupe señorita, esto no es nada. - la joven no lo escucha por hacer el vano intento de limpiar sus ropas, mientras que el despreocupado hombre la miraba sonriendo.

Le parecía tan diferente y hermosa, se interesó de inmediato en ella. Se notaba que no lo conocía, tenía esa ventaja, porque muchas otras mujeres solo lo buscaban por el dinero que su familia poseía, ya que se trataba del heredero de una importante empresa y, además, estaba comprometido con una mujer desconocida para él, eran ordenes de su padre para lograr una fusión con la empresa enemiga y así evitar una futura ruina. Aunque eso no fue impedimento para seguir encontrándose con la bella mujer en esa misma cafetería para no levantar sospecha alguna. Cada vez iba más seguido solo para ver a la chica, y ella se tomaba breves descansos para sentarse a charlar con él un rato, se notaba que ambos la pasaban bien juntos. Poco a poco esos encuentros habían cambiado a otro tipo de situaciones, él había encontrado con quien pasar su tiempo cómodamente, y ella había experimentado nuevas emociones que antes desconocía, solo unas cuantas citas bastaron para que iniciaran una relación.

Todo siguió de ese modo hasta el día en que la mujer se enteró de la identidad de su compañero clandestino, dándose cuenta de que ese hombre no era ni podía ser para ella, le dolía la idea incluyendo ciertos sucesos de los cuales no tuvo control. Eso fue suficiente para que ambos se separaran y él contrajera matrimonio como había sido planeado desde un principio...

\- Goku, hijo, ven ya es hora de cenar, vamos con tu abuelo Gohan para que le digas que ya está listo su encargo.

La hermosa mujer miraba al pequeño niño jugar en el río, cada vez que lo observaba sentía una gran nostalgia y felicidad recordando antiguos momentos que a veces quisiera poder olvidar.

En otro lugar, no muy lejano a ese, se podía ver a un hombre ir de un lado al otro esperando nervioso el nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Habían pasado horas desde que entraron a ese hospital con su esposa a punto de dar a luz, le tenían permitido entrar, pero se negó pues su otro hijo se encontraba a su lado y no debía dejarlo solo, se trataba de un niño bastante inquieto.

La preocupación en él crecía a cada instante, y las manecillas del reloj parecían que se hubiesen detenido. El bebé nacería prematuro, además el embarazo había sido delicado desde el principio, cada día veía la preocupación en el rostro de su mujer desde que el doctor le había dicho que tenían alto riesgo de perder a su hijo, él tan solo deseaba que aquellos malos pensamientos fueran no más que una simple pesadilla que pronto terminaría.

Él alguna vez había soñado tener una familia con esa mujer que tanto amaba, aunque se lo dijera en escasos momentos ambos lo sabían, y que mejor demostración que tener dos niños que ya habían planeado desde antes, el saber que alguna tragedia podría suceder termino con algo en ambos.

Y lastimosamente así sucedió. Solo tuvieron un corto momento, padre e hijo, para despedirse de aquella mujer que les había dado tanto antes de que... regalándoles una débil, pero hermosa sonrisa, cerrara sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más. Aquel hombre sufrió mucho al haber perdido a su mujer, igual que aquel pequeño que ya sabía que su madre no volvería.

Desde entonces, el sufrimiento inicio para todos. Uno de ellos aun convive con esa mujer por la cual no siente nada, convirtiéndose en un hombre frío y distante concentrado en sus negocios. Mientras que el otro, con un gran dolor refugiado en su corazón, cuida de ambos niños observando en silencio los pequeños rastros de aquella mujer plasmados en los rostros de sus hijos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Esperaban con ansias la llegada de la chica, les costó bastante acomodar una habitación solo para ella pues ninguno sabía que es lo que le gustaba a una mujer, a pesar de eso lograron arreglar todo.

Tarble era el más emocionado ya que no tenía muchas personas con quien compartir, su padre pasaba todo el día trabajando así que solo lo veía en las noches durante la cena; mientras su hermano Vegeta si se mantenía con él, pero siempre manejaban cierta distancia por el comportamiento de su hermano. Y no era para menos, después de ver a su madre morir ninguno de ellos siguió siendo el mismo. Tarble había tenido la fortuna de no sentir aquella nostalgia que destrozaba lentamente a ambos Vegeta. Y más nostalgia al saber que el menor hombre de la familia tenía el mismo carácter que su madre.

"Al fin alguien que vendrá a alegrar esta casa" pensaba Tarble sobre la hermosa Milk, que iba a ser la tercera vez que los visitaba y en esta ocasión se quedaría durante un largo tiempo.

Milk también estaba emocionada por la nueva vida que tendría, aunque también sentía nostalgia por su padre que lo había dejado solo con una gran deuda, quería estar a su lado, aunque él dijo que sería lo mejor para ella ir a la casa de su tío a terminar sus estudios mientras solucionaba el problema por el que pasaban en esos momentos y ella terminó por ceder a su petición. Aun así, ella había prometido llamar constantemente para saber cómo se encontraba él, no iba a dejar de apoyarlo, se trataba del hombre que la cuidó y crió durante años. Por suerte la pelinegra se sentía bien entre Vegeta y Tarble pues siempre había deseado tener hermanos, en especial uno mayor (y veía a Vegeta como su hermano mayor). Ella igual había sufrido con la pérdida de su madre algo parecido con Vegeta, por desgracia su hermana menor murió junto con la mujer que le dio la vida.

Tener algo de compañía le haría bien, y más si era de la familia, en su hogar no tenía amigos, solo era ella y su padre, ambos ayudándose mutuamente, así que no tenía tiempo para socializar con alguien, aquí podría ser diferente.

Se detuvo a observar la hermosa y lujosa mansión, ya habían pasado algunos años desde que había venido, pero igual no dejaba de maravillarle aquel lugar donde vivían sus primos, un lugar enorme, ostentoso y elegante, parecía mucho espacio para solo tres hombres, pero tenían bien "clasificada" cada parte de la mansión. Sin esperar nada más toca el timbre.

La puerta se abre y deja ver a un par de hombres, el de menor estatura con el cabello en punta, aunque algo corto, una expresión alegre y aún mirada de niño, era obvio apenas y pasaba de los 13 años. Mientras el otro con el cabello largo y en punta se mantenía recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados siempre con su expresión fría, misteriosa y sombría, este coge las maletas de la chica, y aunque no lo pareciera se trata de un chico caballeroso (con quien le conviene).

\- ¡Milk! - el más pequeño se tira a abrazarla a lo que ella le corresponde al instante.

-Vaya mocoso, has crecido bastante... Hola Vegeta- esta le sonríe tímida mientras él solo se limita a hacerle un asentimiento en forma de saludo.

-Déjalo sigue siendo un amargado, vamos Milk.

-Y ustedes unos escandalosos.

La voz del joven se escuchaba más gruesa a comparación de la última vez que ella había ido, notaba que Vegeta ya no era más un niño, en especial por sus enormes músculos, bastante notorios.

-Claro que no, es que tú eres un sensible.

-Tsk, ya deja tus estupideces y suéltala para poderle mostrar su habitación -el resto de camino los dos hermanos van discutiendo como un par de mocosos, aunque hayan crecido y sus temperamentos sean totalmente diferentes, su trato siempre es el mismo, demostrando de manera extraña el cariño que se tenían. Milk tan solo intentaba no reír para no interrumpir a los hermanos.

Vegeta es el primero en entrar a la habitación que sería de ella para dejar las maletas a un lado.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que llegas traes enormes maletas? Parece que metes piedras... O quizá a algún amante.

-Perdón Vegeta, pero esas son las cosas que necesito. Deberías dejar de decir tonterías -ella un poco sonrojada le saca la lengua y él solo ríe por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Igual eso no importa, ya tenemos todo preparado para que te sientas lo más cómoda posible.

-Muchas gracias, pero no era necesario, con esto es más que suficiente.

-Como sea, la cena se sirve a las siete, si llegas tarde te quedaras sin comida - finaliza para después salir de la habitación.

-Lo dice porque él siempre se acaba todo.

-ay no lo dudo tu hermano y padre son unos tragones, pero así los quiero...

Milk ve salir a Vegeta, ya estaba acostumbrada a los tres y su manera de comer, a veces era ella quien cocinaba, en esas ocasiones se mantenían juntos pues sabían su linda prima era una gran cocinera.

A la hora de la cena todos estaban puntual como había dicho Vegeta. Tarble había convencido a Milk para que cocinara con él y en ese momento los tres disfrutaban de las delicias que había preparado su bella invitada, cabe mencionar que la mesa estaba repleta de comida, que seguro en unos cuantos minutos se encontraría vacío.

Los días pasaron de manera rápida para todos, iniciaría el ciclo escolar. Los dos jóvenes estaban listos y solo faltaba la hermosa Milk. Vegeta esperaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y su mochila a un lado, era un hombre muy paciente en ciertos aspectos, contrario a Tarble que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro esperando a su prima.

-Para ya mocoso, me estas mareando.

-Pero ¿por qué está tardando tanto?

-Es mujer, deberías conocer un poco más de ellas.

-Perdón por tardar...

La hermosa chica se le veía muy contenta, aunque ambos chicos estaban disgustados al ver la pequeña falda que portaba la chica, el uniforme era algo vulgar. Una pequeña falda negra y medias largas, una blusa algo escotada que antes el par de hermanos amaban pues lograban ver mucho en otras mujeres, pero en alguien de la familia es diferente.

-Tenías que usar esa ropa tan vulgar, ahora parecerás una...

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano y vámonos ya -coge la mano de Milk halándola ansioso.

-Tarble tranquilo, aún llegaremos -trata se seguir su paso.

-Mocoso déjala andar, vas a tirarla y se verá toda su ropa interior. Sabiendo lo celoso que eres.

-Mira quien habla sobre celos.

Suben a la limusina y en poco tiempo llegan al instituto recibiendo las típicas miradas de deseo de las mujeres hacia los hermanos, aunque en esta ocasión las miradas de lujuria también se hacen presentes hacía la chica nueva por parte de los hombres. Vegeta al notarlo, de manera discreta se interpone entre las miradas de los hombres, Milk tan distraída observando el instituto sin entender la cercanía de Vegeta solo coge su brazo de gancho para no tropezar con alguien o algo.

Al entrar cada uno se dispersa a su aula de clase, por suerte Milk estaba en el mismo grupo de Vegeta y eso la hacía sentirse menos incomoda al ser nueva. Ella entra primero observando cada detalle del aula, no se había dado cuenta que Vegeta se atrasó, un poco después entra y como siempre va al fondo siendo observado por la mayoría de la jóvenes en el aula, mientras su prima lo sigue, también siendo admirada, pero había uno solo que no la miraba parecía distraído con un pequeño plato de comida, a ella le causo gracia. Se sentó al lado de Vegeta. En ese momento él profesor entra al aula pidiendo que se acomodaran para comenzar la clase.

\- Disculpe profesor, no era mi intención llegar tarde, es que lo que paso fue...

\- Señorita Brief, no es necesario que se excuse, mejor vaya a su lugar.

La hermosa chica de cabellos azules va hasta el final sentándose al lado de Milk a la vez que le regala una cálida sonrisa. La pelinegra regresa el gesto, le parecía una chica muy bonita, quizá más que ella.

Aquel chico de cabellos alborotados era el que más le intrigaba y no de mala manera. Le parecía curiosa la forma tan natural en la que hacía reír a los que al parecer eran sus amigos y después los miraba con una cara tan infantil que le parecía adorable. En cambio, Vegeta intentaba ignorar a los "idiotas" que solo le causaban fastidio. No entendía su rivalidad, él mismo le había mencionado algo, pero no tan profundo como para comprender la situación, no les parecía malos chicos y quizá hablaría con ellos al final de la clase.

-Señorita... ¡Señorita! -Vegeta la codea y al fin presta atención -gracias señor Vegeta... Señorita veo que es nueva y prefiero que se presente de manera rápida.

-Soy Milk Ox -La joven se levanta y hace una leve inclinación algo apenada. En ese momento el chico de cabellos alborotados y rostro inocente le dirige la mirada logrando que ella se sonroje ante la atenta mirada molesta de Vegeta.

-Deja de mirar a ese insecto - susurra el tan "amable" primo de la chica, ésta termina de presentarse y se sienta aun sonrojada, regresa la mirada al joven de cabellos alborotados el cual le sonríe con inocencia. Definitivamente hablaría con él a final de la clase, y si tenía suerte lo vería en otras clases.


	3. Capitulo 2

La chica de cabello azul entra y abre las cortinas de la habitación del chico de cabellos alborotados, por más que su abuelo y su madre lo llamaron el muchacho seguía dormido. Se les hacía tarde, era hora que las originales y buenas ideas de la gran Bulma Brief se pusieran en acción. Sabía que solo gritar no serviría, el chico dormía como roca, así que tenía que recurrir a métodos que solo una fina y delicada dama como ella tomarían...

\- ¡Levántate cabeza hueca que llegaremos tarde! - el sonido de aquel grito resonó por toda la casa a la vez que se escuchaba agua caer y un golpe seco en el suelo.

\- Ay Bulma... ¿Qué te pasa? - el pobre chico se sienta empapando el solo pantalón de pijama que traía a la vez que quitaba el balde que le había quedado de sombrero gracias al bello despertar que le había otorgado su muy "dulce" mejor amiga.

\- Ya deja de hacerte el tonto y ve a ducharte pronto, mira la hora - lo mira aun molesta por el retraso señalando la puerta del baño de forma autoritaria.

\- Pero si ya te encargaste de eso agresiva - el chico se levanta sobando su cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

\- Ya, ya... te espero abajo, aún tenemos tiempo de llegar a la escuela

\- ¿Hoy no era sábado? creo que dormí de más... aun así no tenías que hacer tanto desastre, ahora tendré que limpiar.

\- Que bueno, ya hacía falta - la chica cubre su nariz dirigiéndose en puntas hacia la entrada para no tropezar con la ropa sucia y demás cosas que se encontraban esparcidas por toda la habitación del muchacho.

El abuelo Gohan la mira salir sorprendido por el enorme carácter que tenía, y que ahora parecía como si no hubiera hecho una escena en la habitación de su nieto. Al contrario de Gine que solo sonreía a la vez que terminaba de preparar el desayuno de su hijo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la relación que llevaban esos dos. A pesar del abismo de diferencias que tenían, siempre habían sido buenos amigos desde pequeños.

\- Ya estoy listo - el chico baja corriendo las escaleras apenas acomodando la mochila en su hombro.

\- Pero Goku, llevas la playera al revés, te falta un zapato y no te has abrochado los pantalones - la peli azul masajea sus sienes sintiendo como una vena crecía en su frente mientras que el chico solo rascaba su nuca soltando una risita nerviosa terminando de arreglarse frente a todos.

\- Goku, te he dicho que te vistas en el baño o en tu habitación si una señorita está presente.

\- Pero si solo está mi madre y Bulma me ha visto millones de veces semi-desnudo - Ella al escucharlo lo golpea en la cabeza y lo jala de la oreja saliendo de la casa.

\- ¡Los vemos después! - grita Bulma a Gine y al abuelo empujando al chico dentro del auto.

\- Ay, ay, ay... ¡No! ¡Bulma espera! ¡Mi desayuno!

\- Aquí esta hijo - la madre les sonríe a ambos a la vez que le entrega el paquete a su hijo y los ve partir a toda velocidad en el hermoso auto.

Al llegar Goku sale como un rayo directo hacia su salón a terminar su desayuno interrumpido. Ese era el cuarto plato que se comía en la mañana y aún seguía hambriento. Se detuvo en seco al notar que su amiga no estaba cerca, observó a todos lados con esperanza de encontrarla, pero no la veía en ninguna parte. Aunque cerca si pudo notar a alguien diferente con unos pequeños y hermosos ojos negros.

\- Goku, milagro llegaste antes de que sonara la campana - un chico calvo y algo bajo se acerca palmeando su espalda en forma de saludo.

\- En verdad si es extraño que estés aquí temprano, apuesto a que Bulma te trajo - otro chico de cabello verde aparece a su lado de brazos cruzados y expresión seria.

\- jejeje pues si... aunque no la he visto por ninguna parte ¿No saben dónde está?

-Seguramente se topó con Yamcha - comenta el chico calvo para después los tres entren a su clase.

Mientras tanto la peliazul lucha por salir de un tumulto de gente que van de camino a sus clases. "Estúpido Goku ¿Por qué tenías que abandonarme?" La chica avanza más rápido abriéndose paso entre la gente lanzando más maldiciones mentales hacia cierto chico de cabellos alborotados. Sin poderlo evitar tropieza chocando con alguien logrando que ambos caigan.

\- Estúpida, quítate de encima que estas pesada - la chica aturdida por el golpe apenas se da cuenta en la posición en la que se encuentra...y con quien se encuentra.

\- Mono idiota, deberías fijarte por donde andas - la peliazul se levanta acomodando su ropa levemente roja de vergüenza y rabia que siempre le producía ese chico.

\- la que debe fijarse eres tú para que no le caigas encima a las personas - ambos chicos siguen discutiendo durante un rato llamando la atención de los estudiantes que pasaban cerca de ellos, hasta que el chico se cansa y se va con su aire orgulloso de siempre.

\- Estúpido enano... ahora por esto el profesor no me dejara entrar a la clase.

\- ¿Problemas con Vegeta preciosa?

\- Yamcha - la chica cambia su cara de molestia por una inevitable sonrisa cuando el chico le quita su mochila colgándosela al hombro - no es nada, es lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes.

\- Si claro, pero ya vas algo tarde a tu clase.

\- Ay es culpa del tonto de Goku, tuve que ir a su casa a despertarlo y...- se acerca cogiendo el brazo del chico de gancho relatando la historia de su larga mañana mientras que ambos caminan rumbo a la clase de ella. Los pasillos empezaban a quedarse solos facilitando la movilidad que antes no tenía, faltaban pocos minutos para que sonara la campana que indicaba el inicio de la primera clase.

\- Aquí es, nos vemos después Yamcha - le sonríe quitándole su mochila lista para entrar.

\- Por supuesto - él se acerca intentando besarla, pero ella voltea su rostro de forma traviesa para después entrar rápidamente a su aula.

Entra disculpándose con el profesor que había llegado un minuto antes que ella y observa los lugares ya ocupados por sus compañeros. El "maldito" de Goku no le había guardado lugar así que tuvo que resignarse a ir al único lugar libre que había al fondo del salón. Se sienta al lado de una chica pelinegra, que era nueva ya que al lado de ella se encontraba el amargado de Vegeta que veía hacia el frente de forma aburrida. Dirige de nuevo la vista hacia la chica y le regala una cálida sonrisa a la cual ella le responde. Mira unas filas más adelante a Krillin y Piccolo que la interrogan con la mirada, ella solamente se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Vuelve su vista hacia la chica mirándola de reojo, notando con algo de asombro como miraba a su amigo que estaba entretenido con la comida que le había dado su madre. Niega levemente sonriendo, pesando en la última vez que su amigo había tenido novia. Muchas chicas se fijaban en él, pero solamente por el atractivo físico que tenía el chico, les parecía tierna su actitud infantil e inocente, aunque nunca buscaban algo serio con él. A pesar de eso esas "resbalosas" a su opinión, nunca conseguían nada con el chico por esa misma inocencia que les parecía tan tierna. Pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla y hubo una chica que logro el objetivo de muchas, para Bulma fue un gran dolor de cabeza y para el chico fue un momento de verdad doloroso. Aun así, el seguía con su comportamiento infantil y alegre de siempre, eso era lo que más le agradaba de su amigo, nunca cambiaba por nada ni nadie.

Escucha atenta la presentación forzada de su compañera de puesto, le parecía linda y se veía que era buena chica, quizá en ella encontraría a una muy buena amiga. En ese momento no tenía con quien hablar de chicos o ir de compras. Las chicas que se encontraban ahí siempre eran muy engreídas y superficiales, por eso prefería mantenerse con los chicos, aunque obviamente no era lo mismo.

Mientras tanto Goku intentaba poner atención a la clase, pero no entendía nada de lo que mencionaba el maestro, el inglés no era su fuerte...ni ninguna de las otras materias que no estuvieran relacionadas con el físico o comida, aun así intentaba ganar buenas notas. Observa hacia atrás recibiendo la fulminante mirada de Bulma, le esperaban varios golpes al final de la clase. Esquiva la mirada de su probable futura asesina amiga chocando con la dulce y tímida de la chica nueva. Aunque no hubiera parecido, si escucho su presentación y le pareció que su nombre era muy bonito al igual que ella, la chica en verdad parecía muy agradable. Ante este pensamiento sonríe casi sin darse cuenta hacia su dirección produciendo el fuerte sonrojo de la chica que esquiva la mirada inmediatamente. Eso hizo que soltara una corta risa por lo bajo, su comportamiento era algo tierno y le producía algo que hace tiempo no sentía...

Frunce el entrecejo con fastidio al sentir otra mirada sobre él, una nada agradable ni amistosa y ya sabía de quien se trataba. No sabía qué tipo de relación tenía la chica con Vegeta que la cuidaba con tanto recelo, no creía que fueran amigos o pareja, él era todo un amargado y no podía estar con una chica tan linda como ella, además que el chico de cabellos azabaches se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo solo, otras veces se le podía ver con sus "lame botas" como los llamaba Piccolo cada vez que veía al mastodonte y al _hippie_ siguiendo de cerca al orgulloso muchacho.

No recordaba muy bien como había empezado todo. Al principio solo habían sido comentarios a los cuales no les daba mucha importancia, también algunas discusiones cada vez que se cruzaban mientras entrenaban en el gimnasio. Pero el verdadero conflicto creció cuando aquello sucedió... No le gustaba recordarlo pues fue un momento de amargura en su vida que no quisiera volver a revivir.

Él siempre había sido un chico alegre a pesar de que solo tenía a su madre y a su abuelo, para él tenerlos era más que suficiente y seguía siéndolo, pero desde aquel momento tuvo que cambiar su forma de pensar aunque no lo pareciera delante los demás, esa era su manera de protegerse para no volver a ser dañado...y no era el único.

Por fin las tres primeras horas de clase habían terminado, era hora del almuerzo y todos se dirigían rumbo a la cafetería.

\- H...Hola... - la chica nueva se acerca a ellos buscando entre el tumulto algún rostro conocido cerca, una chica pasa por su lado empujándola haciendo que caiga en los brazos de que Goku, este al mirar de quien se trataba sonríe sosteniéndola por los codos para estabilizarla, ella se separa rápidamente con un notorio carmesí en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Oye idiota fíjate por donde andas! - grita la delicada Bulma a la chica que sigue su camino ignorándolos por completo - ay aquí todos son unos insensibles... Tu eres Milk ¿cierto?

\- Ah... s... sí... - agacha la mirada evitando chocar con la de Goku, él sin poderlo evitar podía sentir el embriagante y dulce aroma que desprendía la chica, que, ante sus ojos, se veía más adorable con el color rosado que adornaban sus mejillas.

\- Oye, no tienes por qué ser tan tímida, estamos en confianza, soy Bulma, él es Krillin, Piccolo y el tonto de aquí es Goku.

\- Seee... ¡Oye! - el muchacho hace un puchero tierno provocando la risa de los presentes, hasta de la tímida chica que se encuentra cada vez más cómoda con ellos.

\- Milk, te estaba buscando - el pequeño Tarble llega con ella y les sonríe de manera amable a los otros. A pesar de siempre estar con su hermano cuando se enfrentaba con los chicos nunca intervenía de forma negativa, antes al contrario, siempre intentaba que abandonaran su riña - Vegeta...emmm bueno ya sabes.

\- Es por culpa de ese idiota que me he perdido, más le vale tener una buena explicación o sino... - Milk se detiene en seco al recordar quienes estaban presentes. Piccolo y Krillin se quedan atónitos por el cambio tan repentino de la chica, mientras que Goku solo la mira rascando su nuca con una tierna sonrisa antes de empezar a reír seguido por sus amigos.

\- Milk ya vámonos en serio - el hermano de Vegeta les sonríe de forma de despedida a la vez que coge el brazo de la chica y la jala lejos de ahí.

\- Nos vemos después - Goku le sonríe antes de que desaparezca de su vista para después seguir comiendo de su rico platillo sin notar el sonrojo que le provoco a la pelinegra.

\- Goku... esa chica es muy linda ¿No te llama la atención? - dice Krillin con una mirada picara codeando levemente a su amigo.

\- Él solo tiene ojos para la comida - dice el chico de cabello verde tomando un sorbo de su refresco - Por cierto, Bulma, procura la siguiente vez no ir en busca del idiota de Goku, así logras tener un lugar con nosotros, la tonta de Maron me irrita...

\- jajajaja ay Piccolo tu siempre te amargas...aunque tienes razón, es una irritante.

\- Es cierto, a mi casi me deja sordo - dice Goku sobando sus oídos con una mueca.

\- Ay vamos chicos, ella no es tan mala - dice Krillin bajando la mirada algo sonrojado.

\- Eso lo dices porque te gusta, y la verdad es que si tienes pésimos gustos.

\- Habla la que tiene al mejor de los pretendientes - dice Piccolo con ironía intentando ignorar la forma tan poco decente de comer de Goku.

\- ¿Yamcha? Yo no creo que sea mala persona, cuida muy bien de Bulma.

\- las apariencias engañan Goku, se nota que no te quedo claro con...

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente en el grupo. Unos segundos después siguen comiendo como si Piccolo no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. Goku mira de reojo a Milk que se encuentra a unas pocas mesas cerca de ellos, además era difícil de ignorar con los semejantes gritos que le estaba propinando a Vegeta que le saltaba una vena en la frente pero aun así hacia esfuerzos por aguantar a la chica. Al final no pudo más y la calla metiéndole un pan en la boca para después seguir comiendo tranquilamente. Goku solo niega divertido por el carácter tan contradictorio de la chica.

A la hora de la salida todos se encuentran de camino al estacionamiento para ir cada uno a sus hogares.

\- Oigan, ¿y si vamos primero a la cafetería de aquí cerca antes de ir a casa? Yo invito.

\- Uy si buena idea Bulma, vamos - Goku es el primero en acomodar su mochila y salir corriendo antes que todos.


	4. Capitulo 3

Al fin la pelinegra se había callado gracias al pequeño pan que Vegeta había metido en su boca, quien al fin pudo descansar de los gritos estruendosos que lanzaba la chica. Desde niña su carácter era algo cambiante, de dulce a agresivo, lo cual causaba en Nappa y Raditz risas ante la reacción actual de la chica al verse pérdida, aunque no se salvaron de la ira de la chica. El único en salvarse fue el pequeño Tarble que solo reía al ver el sufrimientos de los amigos de su hermano.

-Oye Milk, ¿vamos por pastel? Siempre le pido al amargado de Vegeta que me acompañe, pero no me hace caso porque según se la pasa ocupado -hace pucheros que logran ser la burla del mismo Vegeta y Nappa.

-Claro Tarble, iremos todos y Vegeta invita.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - todos caminan riendo mientras que Vegeta los sigue unos pasos atrás haciendo protestas sin que nadie le prestara la mínima atención.

A la salida todos siguen al pequeño Tarble. Raditz traía algo en mente y era momento, pero al saber que Vegeta se iba a molestar prefirió acercarse primero a él, quizá su reacción no sea buena pero más vale prevenir.

-¿Qué quieres insecto?

-Mira no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero la verdad es que.. Tu prima me parece interesante y...

-No se te ocurra lastimar a la mocosa o seré yo quien de encargue de que sufras insecto.

-Siendo tu... No me sorprende, suerte eres mi amigo...

-Hmp pues ya estas advertido, ella es diferente a comparación de esas...mujeres con las que haz estado...y no lo digo solo porque sea mi prima - la observa de manera profunda como va riendo animada mente con Tarble a unos pasos delante de ellos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no le haré daño... La cuidaré. A ti te hace falta una chica, te la has pasado muy amargado últimamente.

-No necesito algo como eso, y mi actitud no es tu problema insecto - acelera el paso dada por terminada la conversación. El solo recordar aquello hacia que el dolor volviera a él, aunque nadie lo viera, escondía muchos sentimientos en su interior, en momentos así añoraba más a su madre, quien era la única que lo conocía verdaderamente y ya no estaba por desgracia...

Su padre no demostraba nada, apenas y hablaba con ellos y casi siempre era por las calificaciones que por suerte siempre fueron buenas en ambos al igual que su comportamiento, aunque Vegeta tuvo algunas complicaciones respecto a eso.

La joven empuja a los cuatro hombres dentro del lugar.

-Vegeta puedes calmar a esta mocosa -dice Nappa algo molesto.

-Tendrás que aguantarme, porque hoy me llevaran a comprar algunas cosas después de acabar con un rico pastel.

Nappa, Raditz y Tarble miran a Vegeta con suplica

-Se aguantan, yo por suerte tengo cosas que hacer. No tengo la culpa de que sean un trio de idiotas.

-¡No es justo! - gritan los tres a la vez dramáticamente mientras la mujer sigue mencionando las diferentes cosas que harán y compraran.

-... Y tienen suerte de que Vegeta nos invite el pastel -la chica se sienta y mira el menú de manera atenta.

Por su lado los amigos de Goku ya comían en aquel mismo lugar, Piccolo relataba lo que iba a hacer en su próximo viaje, mientras los otros lo escuchaban fascinados.

-Ay no es justo, yo también quisiera irme pero debo ayudar a mi padre en la corporación - dice Bulma de manera aburrida apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano, soñando con aquel hermoso lugar que mencionaba Piccolo.

-Yo los he invitado, pero si no pueden ese ya no es mi asunto -el chico de cabello verde da un trago a su café.

-Perdón pero yo tampoco puedo, tengo que seguir con los entrenamientos, debo ganar.

-Goku, tu sólo piensas en eso, y además yo tampoco puedo, necesito buscar trabajo.

Los cuatro suspiran con cansancio, muy pocas veces salían juntos, la ultima vez que lo hicieron se "arruino" sus planes, se trataba de un picnic que fue interrumpido por una torrencial lluvia, aunque no fue un desastre del todo ya que terminaron jugando bajo la fuerte lluvia.

-Deberíamos tomarnos algún tiempo libre para salir de vacaciones, aunque sea alguna vez - Bulma fija la mirada hacia un lado y nota con preocupación que están Vegeta y su "combo" a unas pocas mesas alejadas a los de ellos. Siempre que estaban los grupos en un mismo lugar algo resultaba mal.

-Deberíamos... Oigan pronto tendremos una semana de vacaciones. ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a la playa? -dice Krillin con tono de emoción.

-Sería buena idea... ¿Tu qué opinas Goku? Además en ese tiempo yo estaré aquí nuevamente.

El chico estaba distraído mirando su comida que por primera vez no había terminado, los tres lo miran con un poco de preocupación. Ya no le encantaba ir como antes después del incidente, había lugares que no deseaba visitar y los ánimos de salir rara vez se hacían presentes, aunque sabía que debía superarlo, le costaba mucho.

-Oye Goku ¿estas bien? - Krillin deja la mano en el hombro de su amigo haciendo que vuelva a la realidad.

-Ah... Si, si... ¿Por qué preguntas? - él como siempre les regala una sonrisa despreocupada a la vez que se rasca la nuca de la forma tan típica en él.

-¿Quieren algo? Iré por un poco más de café -Piccolo se levanta.

-Uy más pastel, sabe tan bueno.

Los cuatro se ríen ante la rápida reacción de Goku, el de cabello verde se marcha dejando a los otros tres.

Mientras tanto Milk de manera aburrida mira su plato vació, observa hacia los lados y logra ver al chico de sonrisa inocente, aquel que la había hecho sonrojar más de una vez en ese día, sentía muchas ganas de acercarse a él y estar entre sus brazos como había ocurrido en la mañana. Sonríe al ver la forma de actuar del chico, aun no entendía el odio de su primo hacia él, ella veía que el chico era bueno y sin malas intenciones, quisiera poder acercarse y conocerlo mejor...

-Oye Milk, te estoy hablando ¿en que piensas? - Tarble truena los dedos frente al rostro de su compañera haciendo que reaccione.

-¿Eh? No, nada... Bueno... Estoy pensando en mi padre...

Vegeta la mira de reojo intentando adivinar que era lo que en realidad pensaba la chica, no creía del todo lo que decía de su padre pues una disimulada sonrisa se asomaba traicionera en sus labios.

-Él debe estar bien, ya no te preocupes y pasala bien.

-El mocoso tiene razón, mira que somos buena compañía - el pelilargo se acerca a la chica y pasa un brazo por sus hombros ante la mirada fija de Vegeta intentando controlar su molestia.

Milk se sonroja un poco y se aleja para tomar su malteada tranquila. Vegeta se relaja un poco, aunque eso solo dura unos cuantos segundos ya que sobre su cabeza cae un café frío, sin dudarlo se levanta molesto casi gritando cuando observa a un chico de cabellos verdes muy sorprendido y una mujer muy apenada.

-Maldito insecto.

Lo coge por el cuello de la camisa mientras que el peliverde lo mira con expresión serena sin querer demostrar algo. La mujer encargada del lugar se acerca a ellos algo nerviosa y trata de explicar que ella fue la culpable del incidente, pues tropezó con el joven. Goku y Krillin notando la tardanza de su amigo, observan a Vegeta y corren donde ellos, mientras Milk se levanta y trata de detener a su primo.

-Vegeta, dejalo, en serio fue un accidente.

-Tu no te metas mocosa, este es un asunto entre nosotros.

-Si te vas a poner a lloriquear por un simple café en tu cabeza adelante Vegeta - Piccolo lo aparta con ágil empujón haciendo que lo suelte. Goku y Krillin llegan a su lado, al igual que Nappa y Raditz se ponen al lado de Vegeta, ambos bandos dedicándose miradas desafiantes entre la tensión del ambiente.

\- Chicos, es mejor irnos...

-Claro has caso a tu amigita azulita -Nappa acaricia el rostro de la peliazul la cual lo aparta con brusquedad.

-No vuelvas a tocarla, idiota -dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Vegeta, ya vámonos por favor -dice la chica pelinegra con tono de suplica.

\- tsk...son solo unos insectos, Nappa, Raditz andando...y ustedes también mocosos - arrebata la toalla que le ofrece la mesera para limpiarse un poco avanzando a la salida.

Milk mira a Tarble y después a los que están frente a ellos, intenta sonreír apenada y sigue a su primo.

-Ay pobre chica... No se como es que aguanta a Vegeta...

-¿Estas bien cierto Bulma? -ella asiente sin dejar de mirar a Milk.

-Mejor regresemos a casa... -propone el calvo.

-Si, mejor...- la peliazul paga todo para después salir en compañía de sus amigos.

Ya en casa Milk no hace mas que recriminarle a Vegeta su comportamiento.

-No tenías que reaccionar así Vegeta fue un accidente.

-Ya te dije que no te entrometas un mis asuntos mocosa - la mira molesto sacudiendo su cabello aun húmedo por la ducha.

-Pues te jodes, ya me he metido, no deberías ser tan grosero. No entiendo tu resentimiento hacia ellos, parecen ser buenas personas.

-Porque tu no sabes lo que ha sucedido así que no tienes derecho a renegarme.

-Si no lo dices, ¿cómo quieres que otros te comprendan...? ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanto dolor, Vegeta? No creas que no lo sé, se nota, te conozco bien y haz cambiado, no eres el Vegeta de antes -lo abraza y deja la cabeza en su pecho, el sin dudarlo pasa un brazo por su cintura.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo mocosa, y más te vale que no te mantengas tanto tiempo con Raditz.

-No me cambies de tema.

-Como sea.

Vegeta la suelta, la aleja con cuidado y se va, ya no quería recordar lo que trataba de olvidar.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Dos semanas pasaron desde la llegada de la joven Milk, la cual ya se había acostumbrado a los horarios y a sus compañeros. A veces le incomodaba la presencia de Raditz que nunca disimulaba el interés por la joven, Vegeta tenía razón en decir que era algo intenso. Agradecía que siempre estuviera él presente, así el joven no intentaría sobrepasarse, aunque eso no evitaba que la buscara.

En ocasiones le gustaba estar alejada de ellos, así podría hablar en calma con Bulma, con la que tenía mas confianza y podría considerarla su amiga. Se escapaban al centro comercial a pasar unas cuantas horas juntas, a veces las acompañaba Krillin, pero sólo para encontrarse con Maron, aquella chica que le atraía mucho y de alguna manera tenía un gran parecido a su amiga Bulma, aunque solo en el físico ya que en el carácter eran muy distintas, no sabía como el pequeño calvo se había fijado en ella que por lo poco que había interactuado con él se notaba que era muy agradable, a comparación de esa bruja.

Ella fue la única que no le agradaba hasta el momento, de resto todos eran muy amables, aun no entendía porque su primo se empeñaba a alejarla de tan buenos chicos...en especial de uno que quería tener cerca. Con suerte podía recordar su nombre, Goku, otros le decían kakarotto, pero no entendía la razón por la cual nombrarlo de esa manera, cada quien lo llamaba como deseaba.

En las dos semanas unas ocasiones se encontraron y apenas se dirigían la palabra ya que la joven se apenaba, nunca le había pasado algo de ese tipo, había convivido con otros hombres y Goku ha sido el único que hasta el momento le provocaba cosas que no había sentido antes.

Aun así, siempre que podía, como en ese momento, iba a verlo a escondidas al gimnasio mientras él entrenaba. Se había dado cuenta del pasatiempo del muchacho unos días antes cuando esperaba a Bulma que había olvidado sus zapatillas de danza. Caminó un poco observando ese lugar del instituto al que no había ido hasta ese instante, cuando sus ojos se toparon con el fuerte y agitado cuerpo del muchacho. No pudo evitar verlo todo el tiempo hasta que Bulma llegara con ella, por suerte el distraído muchacho nunca reparo en su presencia.

Sabía que tenía que elegir una actividad ya que era obligatoria en el instituto , no deseaba dar a notar su lado rudo así que desde un principio desecho la idea de entrar con su primo a artes marciales de lo cual era muy buena. Otra cosa sería danza con Bulma, se veía muy bien pero no le agradaba del todo. Ese día se disponía a ver otros grupos. Ninguno le llamo la atención a excepción uno. Quizá podría ser una buena porrista, aunque siempre las tachen de presumidas y superficiales no todas eran de ese modo. Era un buen deporte femenino y además se mantendría fuerte y con buen estado físico, además no le llevaría mucho tiempo como a otros. Era perfecto.

Observó los pasillos vacíos del instituto, pocas veces se encontraba fuera de clase por tener alguna hora libre y en esa ocasión eran dos. Regresó al gimnasio, estaba solo el lugar, decidió entrenar y recordar lo que Vegeta le había enseñado. Se sentía eufórica y feliz en cada movimiento que hacía sintiéndose al fin ella misma.

Tan concentrada estaba en su actividad que no notó como cierto chico de cabellos alborotados se acercaba para un matutino entrenamiento privado como era común en él. Se detuvo en seco al ver a la chica haciendo aquel entrenamiento, no quiso detenerla así que se quedo observándola con mucha atención.

Cada movimiento en ella parecía letal y a la vez seductor, había visto a mujeres entrenar y pelear bien, pero nunca a nadie como ella, se notaba su pasión en cada golpe. "Que poderosa mujer" pensaba el joven observando cada movimiento por más mínimo que fuese. La vio detenerse y no pudo dejar de observar aquel pequeño, delicado y hermoso cuerpo, la chica que sentía timidez ante la presencia de aquel hombre, en ese momento era la más fuerte, quizá del mundo.

-Eres muy buena -no tenía mejores palabras el joven.

La chica no puede ocultar su sorpresa y en un movimiento torpe cae al suelo aun pasmada por la presencia del chico. Él se acerca algo preocupado por la reacción de la chica, su intención no era asustarla de esa forma. Sin decir nada mas rodea la cintura de la chica levantándola sin mucho esfuerzo provocando el fuerte sonrojo de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asiente sin poder hablar, embriagada por olor corporal del hombre, la lleva a sentarse y revisa que no se haya lastimado, por suerte Milk se encontraba muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, sus piernas largas y blancas lo hacían embobarse un poco. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a ver los ojos de la chica. Se sentía aturdido, tenía un extraño sentimiento, aunque no quería se levanto.

-¿Seguirás con lo tuyo... Eh... Milk?

La joven se sintió dichosa al escuchar que Goku había dicho su nombre y lo recordaba.

\- ah s..si - era la primera vez que hablaba pero aun así no podía controlar su nerviosismo, ese muchacho siempre la ponía de esa forma.

-Bueno... ¿te molesta si te acompaño? Yo también venía a entrenar un poco - el chico hace su típica pose de rascarse la nuca algo nervioso con imperceptible sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. No sabía que tenía esa chica que le hacia sentir tantas cosas extrañas para él, al fin tenía oportunidad para estar con ella tranquilo, y él no era tan tonto como para desaprovecharla. Ella se lo permite y pasan el rato juntos; al terminar el entrenamiento, se van juntos a la cafetería sin pronunciar palabra, Milk se sentía protegida y muy bien a su lado.

Mientras tanto Bulma trataba de encender el celular que estaba fallando, pensaba en que tendría que repararlo nuevamente, sin darse cuenta choca con alguien aunque por suerte esta ocasión no cayó al suelo pues unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por los hombros, observó y vio el cabello en punta del hombre que menos deseaba ver.

-Debo traerte loca para que siempre estés chocando conmigo.

\- Estúpido engreído - lo aparta de un empujón molesta por el inevitable sonrojo posado en sus mejillas. Es cierto que el chico era odioso, arrogante, orgulloso y muchas otras cosas que alargarían la lista, pero eso no le quitaba lo fuerte y guapo que era, además del cálido contacto que pocas veces tuvo suerte de sentir.

-Ahora me dirás que miento. Mira tus mejillas están rojas -sonríe de lado victorioso -ya inicias a saber lo que es bueno. Pero lastima que no seas merecedora de mi.

-Ya quisieras tener a tan bella mujer a tu lado. Sigue soñando con eso monito.

Sigue su camino intentado ignorar al hombre. No tenía idea de que hacer, Piccolo regresaría dentro de unos días, Krillin seguro estaba rondando a Maron y Goku había ido a entrenar, así que se encontraba totalmente sola.

-Sabes que tu eres la que está deseosa por mi, pero como no puedes tenerme te conformas con cualquier insecto que se aparezca.

\- si hablas de nuevo de Yamcha él es mucho mejor que tu.

\- oh ¿tan segura estas de eso? - el chico la acorrala contra pared acercándose mucho a su rostro haciendo que sus respiraciones choquen. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado en esa situación? Ninguno lo recordaba, ella solo sabía que su juicio se le iba cada vez que tenia esos provocadores labios tan cerca con la esperanza de al fin poder probarlos y esos fuertes y cálidos brazos alrededor de ella, mientras que él se dejaba perder en ese delicioso aroma y esos hipnóticos ojos que siempre lo hacían perder la razón sin poder evitarlo, y si que odiaba que le sucediera aquello y mas con esa vulgar y escandalosa mujer.

Tan solo ellos sabían que eso sucedía, nadie más tenía idea lo que ambos ocultaban, él acercó más su rostro y se dio la vuelta volviendo a caminar intentando calmar su deseo por tenerla atrapada por sus brazos otra vez, era amiga de aquel idiota que tanto odiaba y no iba a caer tan bajo, mientras ella se odiaba por dejarse ver tan vulnerable frente a él para después ver la frialdad común de Vegeta, siempre jugando con ella.

-Si es mucho mejor. -En realidad no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Vegeta tan solo soltó una carcajada, Yamcha siempre huía ante sus amenazas siempre poniendo pretexto de que no se rebajaría a nivel de él.

Ambos sabían que el "insecto" solo era una excusa mas para formar una de sus tantas discusiones siendo así la única forma que sus orgullos conocían para tener pocos minutos de contacto. Ninguno quería aceptar lo que en verdad deseaba dejando que la distancia entre ellos siguiera presente.

Él iba a protestar, pero fueron interrumpidos al ver que la secretaria pegaba un papel cerca de ellos, se aleja y pega otro igual ya mas alejada, ambos se miran y llega primero Bulma a leer el cartel.

"Torneo de artes marciales.

Todos los que quieran pueden participar, no se permite ningún arma durante la competencia. Quienes clasifiquen irán a la siguiente etapa, en esta ocasión solo serán ocho competidores del instituto.

Día del torneo escolar: 17 de Mayo a las 6:00 pm.

Se deberán inscribir en dirección y pagar una pequeña cuota, puedes llevar a cuatro acompañantes a ver el torneo. Procura llegar un rato antes.

Inscripciones abiertas. "

-Ja, Goku será el ganador -la mujer se cruza de brazos orgullosa de su amigo.

-Ese solamente es un insecto debilucho, el vencedor de ese torneo sin duda seré yo - el chico se cruza de brazos con aire orgulloso y una confiada sonrisa ladina.

\- jajaja ya quisieras mono idiota, Goku es mucho mas fuerte que tu y te lo va a demostrar en este torneo - la peliazul arranca el anuncio del muro con la idea de ir en busca de su querido amigo que obviamente no se iba a negar a la propuesta.

Inicia a buscar al chico que sin duda estaría en la cafetería, detrás de ella caminaba Vegeta con cierta distancia para disimular, odiaba ver como aquella mujer veía más potencial en su amigo, era una de las tantas razones por las cuales deseaba ganarle a Goku en todo.

Mientras tanto un par de pelinegros charlaban animadamente compartiendo un rico pastel. La timidez se fue rápido con los torpes y simples comentarios del muchacho sobre el hambre que tenía y los rugidos de su estomago que acompañaban sus relatos mientras que la chica no hacía mas que divertirse y reírse a carcajadas por las ocurrencias del muchacho. No fue muy difícil seguir la conversación con temas relacionados con su vida diaria.

\- Y entonces mi madre grito a punto del colapso: "Goku, baja ahora mismo del tejado que puedes hacerte daño" - dice el muchacho de forma exagerada agudizando la voz provocando mas risas de su bella acompañante.

\- jajajaja no puedo creer que en serio te ibas a tirar del tejado para intentar volar - la chica sigue riendo ante la mirada sonriente de Goku. Le encantaba verla reír, aunque tenía una duda que no dejaba calmar sus ansías.

-Oye... ¿Qué son tu y Vegeta?

-Oh, es mi primo, he venido a vivir con ellos por un problema que tiene mi padre.

Agacha un poco la mirada, hacia días no hablaba con su padre, no le había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. Goku notó aquel cambio en la chica, iba a hacer algo por ella que solo había hecho una sola vez.

-¿Quieres dona? -le acerca la pequeña caja, se sentía raro compartiendo su comida.

\- si claro - la chica sonríe con timidez cogiendo una de las donas que le ofrecía el muchacho. Él nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con una chica, con Bulma era diferente ya que era su amiga de toda la vida, pero con Milk sentía cosas que se asemejaban a cuando veía un plato de comida puesto en la mesa, o así pasaba por la mente del muchacho.

\- ¡Goku! - el chico sale abruptamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar para sus oídos. La peliazul se acerca con paso firme a la mesa en la que se encuentran ambos jóvenes sin fijarse en la pelinegra que la mira curiosa.

\- ¿Que pasa Bulma? - la chica solo se limita a poner el papel sobre la mesa frente a él que lo lee con gran atención a la vez que sus ojos se iluminan de emoción.

-Participaré.

La pelinegra lee el papel y lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa, ya había visto la fuerza del hombre y no dudaba que ganaría en aquel torneo.

-Milk... ¿Qué haces con ese insecto? -la joven se levanta y muy nerviosa lo mira con un ligero sonrojo sin lograr terminar la dona -Vámonos tengo que encontrarme con el idiota de Nappa.

-¿No puedes ir sólo? Quiero terminar de comer -lo mira con ojos tiernos que siempre lograba lo que quería.

-Vegeta... ¿Como es que siempre quieres manejar a todos? -Goku habla tratando de proteger a la pelinegra.

\- si no quieres problemas es mejor que no te entrometas insecto - el joven de cabellos alborotados solo frunce el entrecejo dedicándole miradas retadoras. Milk al ver el ambiente tan tenso prefiere acercarse a Vegeta antes de que ocurra algo.

\- ya vámonos Vegeta...nos vemos después Goku - la chica le sonríe tiernamente escuchando el gruñido de su primo a la vez que ambos se dirigen a la salida.

-Estúpido Vegeta...lo siento Goku, si hubiera sabido que estabas con Milk no habría traído al enano gruñón - la peliazul se sienta frente a su amigo con algo de culpabilidad ya que había notado como la pelinegra deseaba acercarse desde hace días a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, esta bien... ¿Tu estabas con Vegeta?

Él fue el más sorprendido al saber que su amiga estaba con su rival, no entendía porque estaba con él, jamás había escuchado que tuvieran algún encuentro y por un pequeño momento dudo de su amiga. Pero recordó a la chica que lo acompañó durante un rato, por una extraña razón su apetito se fugó y observo la dona que la mujer había dejado a la mitad, se levantó y caminó rumbo a la dirección dispuesto a inscribirse para el torneo.

Mientras tanto Vegeta reprendía a la chica que no lo escuchaba pues aún recordaba cada gesto del muchacho de cabellos alborotados.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, si, si...- la chica responde con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro deseando un nuevo encuentro con el pelinegro pronto.

\- No quiero que te acerques a ese idiota nunca mas ¿Me entendiste? - el chico se cruza de brazos de forma autoritaria con una vena saltando en su frente por la actitud de la chica.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Él es un chico bueno, además yo no tengo nada que ver en su conflicto, tu mismo lo haz dicho - la muchacha también se cruza de brazos repentinamente molesta por la insistencia de su primo sobre el tema.

-Porque no quiero que algo peor pase, ya sucedió una vez, no quiero volver a hablar del tema, si lo veo contigo el deberá asumir las consecuencias.

Camina delante de ella dada por terminada la conversación, una vez cometió el error de dejar a una chica en manos de ese idiota y todo salió mal, esta vez se trataba de su prima y no iba a dejar que sucediera lo mismo...

Disculpen si no había publicado nada durante demasiado tiempo, he estado ocupada en la universidad, pero intentare subirles al menos un capitulo por semana, muchas gracias por su espera y comprensión. Y que siga la lectura.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

La mujer hace su aparición con paso firme y aire poderoso como era común cada vez que entraba a un lugar. Las personas que se encontraban allí solo la veían avanzar con temor, ninguno tenia las agallas de enfrentarse a tan feroz mujer sin correr el riesgo de ser despedido por el mínimo error o señal de insolencia hacia su persona. Absolutamente nadie era capaz de desafiarla...excepto una persona.

\- ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? - la mujer entra a la oficina azotando la puerta llamando aun mas la atención de los presentes. El hombre de cabellos alborotados frente al escritorio no se molesta en dedicarle la mirada interesado mas en los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-Eso no es de tu interés. Ya deberás saber lo ocupado que me encuentro como para poner atención a una caprichosa mujer.

Las personas que los rodean hacen como que no escuchan nada siguiendo con su labor, pues en los últimos días ese par se la pasaban discutiendo y gritando palabras obscenas a pesar de que eran esposos, sus diferencias eran notorias e incomodaban a los empleados.

-No me vengas con eso, seguro estabas con cuanta vagabunda se te pasara por el frente - a la mujer no le importaba formar un "show" para los demás empleados y al hombre menos le interesaba lo que pensaran ellos ni su "querida" mujer.

-Si ya sabias no se para que haces tanto drama, ahora si me disculpas estoy preparando todo para la importante reunión que tengo en menos de una hora por si se te había olvidado - el hombre se levanta despreocupadamente y pasa a un lado de la mujer que hecha chispas de la ira dirigiéndose a la salida de forma imponente.

Ella deseaba con todo su ser obtener la empresa por completo, pero su "amado" marido no había puesto a su nombre ninguna acción de la empresa cosa que la molestaba por completo, pues una de esas la había dejado a nombre de su primogénito, Raditz, quien tampoco dejaba el poder a su "madre". Estaba cansada de cuidar del mocoso que era un insolente con ella, se arrepentía de no haber hecho las cosas bien en el pasado, el karma se lo estaba pagando y de la peor manera.

-¡Bardock! Deja de ignorarme.

Aún lo seguía hechado humo por las orejas y lanzando miles de insultos.

-Nos vemos después querida - le sonríe desbordando el sarcasmo en su voz antes de que se cierren las puertas del ascensor. La mujer no hace mas que gruñir y lanzar maldiciones al aire apartando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino a la oficina.

La sonrisa del hombre se borra una vez más, no dejaba de arrepentirse por haberle hecho caso a su padre al casarse con esa arpía, en ese momento preferiría estar desherado que con ella. En todos esos años no había dejado de pensar en la única mujer que lo hizo tan feliz aunque pasaran pocos momentos, lo único que tenia de ella era ese hijo suyo que había dejado antes de morir...

Le dolía tanto saber que esa mujer murió y ni siquiera pudo verla en su último momento, nunca supo las causas de su muerte y mucho menos en donde fue, además tampoco sabia con exactitud como Fasha había encontrado a su pequeño hijo. Aún tenía en mente la idea de que esa arpía había matado a su única mujer y amante. Sabía perfectamente que no encontraría a otra como a ella, y Raditz por más que le ayudará en buscar una buena mujer ninguna le parecía suficiente.

Entró a la oficina y pudo ver el cabello en punta del hombre que miraba el panorama desde el ventanal. Su futuro socio, si es que lograba hacer que le interesará el proyecto cosa que sabía sería complicado pues ese hombre era muy orgulloso, terco, calculador y frívolo, muy parecido a él.

\- Buenas tardes Vegeta.

\- Bardock, adelante sientese nuestros hijos deben estar a punto de llegar - es cierto que las compañías Ouji eran los mayores inversionistas de forma global, asociarse con él hombre más poderoso del mundo lo haría escalar a un nivel mas alto del que ya se encontraba. Tan importante era el negocio que ambos querían que los herederos estuvieran presentes para la futura asociación que cambiaría todo.

Ambas empresas tenían una gran ambición además de mejorar el mundo de buena manera sin ningún atraco o trampa como muchas otras empresas lo hacen, ambos líderes estaban ansiosos. Bardock se sienta y sirve en dos vasos un poco de alcohol con hielo para ambos.

-Vegeta no sea tímido y tome un poco mientras esperamos.

A pesar de que no frecuentaban tenía una manera de comunicarse muy buena, se entendían bien. Ambos conocían la debilidad del otro, cosa que los unía más. Tenían la idea de tener cerca a aquel que les conozca de gran modo para no obtener una traición o perdida.

La sociedad ya había sido planeada desde hace tiempo, pero hasta ahora se les daba la oportunidad de concluirla personalmente.

\- Ya estamos aquí - Vegeta es el primero en entrar con su típica forma arrogante tomando asiento de inmediato seguido por Raditz que llega detrás de él.

Pronto cumplirían los 18 e iniciarían a ver cada ámbito del trabajo de las empresas, si iniciaban desde jóvenes tendrían una buena meta, por suerte ambos estaban interesados, ya lo había comentado con el mayor de los Ouji, si alguno de los dos chicos no deseaba seguir con la empresa buscarían a otro. Pero por suerte ambos chicos tenían una visión parecida a la de sus padres aunque de una forma más ambiciosa lo cual caracterizaba lo inmaduros que aún eran.

Al final de la reunión ambos hombres estrechan sus manos dando por cerrado el negocio, sabían que un brillante futuro los esperaba.

\- Bien Bardock, te espero la próxima reunión en mi oficina para terminar todos los acuerdos.

\- Por supuesto, ahí estaré sin falta.

\- Y por cierto, enviare a mi mensajero pronto para que venga por las copias del contrato, no puedo esperar hasta que nos volvamos a reunir.

\- Ja, como es el idiota de Kakarotto espero que no los arruine - Vegeta y Raditz ríen con crueldad recordando al torpe muchacho que trabajaba en la compañía de los Ouji.

El pobre chico trataba de hacer las cosas bien para ayudar con los gastos a su madre, pero ambos chicos siempre le metían el pie para que el jefe de toda empresa le descontara cierta cantidad de dinero haciéndolo un miserable, aunque eso no lo sabía el gran Vegeta, y seguro en cuanto se enterara de la situación terminara reprendiendo al muchacho, es bien sabido que no es alguien tranquilo, siempre se mete en problemas al igual que sus "amigos".

Bardock y Raditz regresan a la empresa hablando animadamente, siempre que pasaban tiempo padre e hijo tenían un buen día. Hasta que la arpía aparecía nuevamente arruinando el humor de ambos.

Al principio el creyó que seria una buena madre para su hijo ya que lo había traído a su lado, pero se había equivocado. Mientras mas crecía el niño se incrementaban los maltratos por parte de la mujer, Bardock intentaba evitarlos haciendo mas amargo su matrimonio y mas constantes las discusiones, aun así la mujer no detenía su actitud cruel y despiadada logrando que el chico creciera de una forma fría y algo reservada.

Mientras tanto la relación entre los Vegeta era algo extraña, solo en pocas ocasiones hablaban, o se mantenían juntos pues el joven se aburría de estar con el viejo Ouji.

-Vegeta... Deja de ignorarme, te he dicho que dejes tranquila a la mocosa, ya ha venido a quejarse que tratas de mantenerla todo el tiempo a tu lado.

-Tu mismo me dijiste que la cuidara, y eso hago.

Ambos siempre orgullosos y tercos. Por más que el viejo intentara ayudar a su hijo para que no terminara como él, el joven ignoraba la guía de su padre, odiaba que le dijeran que hacer y que no.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso mocoso, ella también necesita su espacio.

-Como sea - el joven ya cansado de que su padre lo reprendiera sale de la oficina escuchando cada vez mas lejanos los gritos del mayor de los Ouji. El padre siempre se culpaba por el comportamiento de sus hijos, después de que su querida esposa falleciera se encerró en si mismo dejando de lado a sus hijos por compadecer su propio dolor, cuando se dio cuenta de su error ellos ya habían crecido acostumbrados a la ausencia de su padre, y él ya no sabía como cambiar aquel hecho.

Y por más que lo intentaba no lograba que sus hijos confiaran en él, tanto deseaba saber cuando había sido su primera relación, la primera vez que se pusieron ebrios, sus parejas (eso para comparar que tanto se parecían a él). Nada de eso se lo comentaban, un "qué tal su día" no le servía. Se sentía un fracaso por ese lado.

El pasado no se podía remediar, ambos hombres lo tenían muy claro, pero aun así tenían la esperanza de que algún día de alguna forma todo cambiaría.

Esa misma tarde Bardock se escapó un momento para relajarse, regresó a aquella cafetería donde había conocido a su amante, todo había cambiado, claro 18 años era mucho. Se sentó en la mesa de siempre y pidió un café, miraba a la gente caminar de un lado a otro... Hasta que a lo lejos una mujer llamo su atención, sus ojos no despegaban la mirada de ella, algo tenía que le parecía familiar.

Gine volvía del trabajo e iba de vuelta a la montaña, aunque ese día había salido mas temprano de lo normal decidió tomar otra ruta la cual no recorría desde hace años. Sus pies al parecer andaban solos ya que a pesar de que su mente le gritara que volviera a casa pronto seguía sin detenerse hasta aquel lugar donde comenzó todo.

Se quedo frente al local observando, lo habían remodelado varias veces, aunque deseaba entrar y tomar algo sabía que no podía gastar ni un solo centavo pues apenas y le alcanzaba para pagar los estudios de su hijo y lo de la comida, los años que pasaron la hicieron verse un poco vieja, aunque no lo era. Desde que aquella mujer la había amenazado apenas y salía de casa.

Del trabajo a la casa así era siempre, pero hoy quería hacer algo diferente, estaba cansada de la monotonía que la tenia tan agotada ¿Hace cuanto no salía a disfrutar un momento para ella misma? Se lo debía desde hace tiempo.

Entro a la cafetería que conocía perfectamente, claro había trabajado ahí antes, aunque ahora tenia notorios cambios seguía siendo el mismo local. Se sentó en la barra junto al ventanal viendo a la gente y a los coches pasar. Pidió un pequeño café del mas barato y sigue mirando por la ventana recordando cada momento pasado con aquel hombre con quien había tenido a sus hijos, le dolía no poder haber tenido oportunidad de cuidar de sus tres hombres, todo por culpa de la arpía de Fasha.

Se preguntaba como estaría él y su hijo Raditz, al que le fue arrebatado poco después de nacer sin ella poderlo evitar. Las lágrimas empezaron a invadir sus ojos forzadas a no ser liberadas odiándose internamente por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente como para enfrentar a esa mujer. Si todo hubiera sido diferente ella quizá tendría a su familia unida con el hombre que aun no ha dejado de amar.

Bardock se extraño un poco, sentía una sensación de impotencia, curiosidad y ansias, no se creía que esa mujer tuviera tanto parecido a su amante, se levanto sin darse cuenta, parecía que su cuerpo se movía por si solo, hasta que...

-¡Te estuve buscando! -Fasha va caminando con gran furia hacia el hombre, quien camino más rápido para ver si sus sospechas eran o no ciertas, llego al lado de la mujer

\- ¿Gine? - la mencionada gira el rostro a su dirección plasmando la sorpresa al igual que el hombre frente a ella. No podía creer que después de tantos años lo iba a encontrar en el mismo lugar donde lo conoció. Sentía que la felicidad crecía dentro de ella, pero esta se desvaneció de inmediato al ver a la mujer causante de todas sus desgracias. Otra vez sintió temor, temor por sus hijos y por el hombre que la miraba con tanto sentimiento en ese momento. Con el corazón contraído por el dolor cogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo del local sin fuerzas para mirar atrás.

Bardock estaba impactado porque acababa de ver a su mujer, la única mujer con quien disfruto la vida, debía ir por ella de inmediato y pedir todo tipo de explicación, volvió a la realidad a causa de que dejo de escuchar los gritos de su "esposa", ahora sentía una enorme furia, tantos años y fue engañado. El dolor se convirtió en una enorme ira y miro a la mujer esta vez causando que ella se encogiera ante su mirada.

La cogió por el brazo sin ninguna delicadeza llevándola fuera del local ante las protestas de la mujer y la mirada atenta de la gente que pasaba cerca.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Me mentiste todos estos años! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Dime!

Nunca lo había visto tan furioso y mucho menos gritando, ella por primera vez sentía la necesidad de correr de aquel hombre.

-Te has jodido la vida, te haré las cosas imposibles ya verás... -le dice con rabia y sale a buscar a Gine, pregunto a toda persona que pasaba intentando encontrar a su amada.

Pero nadie supo de ella, la mujer no se había detenido hasta llegar agotada al pie de la montaña, nunca imaginó que se iba a encontrar con ambos en el mismo lugar, solo esperaba que ninguno de sus hijos sufriera algún tipo de daño...

Bardock se quedo sentado en la banca de algún parque. Ahora que sabía que estaba viva todo sería diferente, le hablaría a su hijo de su verdadera madre, la buscaría hasta encontrarla y esta vez no la dejaría irse.

Por parte de aquella mujer, le quitaría todo lo que fuera posible, no iba a dejarla en una buena posición después de como lo había hecho sufrir. Observó a su alrededor, por ahí pasaba un chico muy parecido a él, aunque sin aquella cicatriz que lo caracterizaba. El chico se le notaba desanimado y cabizbajo, se notaba que era muy fuerte, algo le pareció mucho más extraño y cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaba.

Sacudió su cabeza y se levanto dispuesto a volver a casa, aun tenia que arreglar cuentas con esa mujer, ya no seguiría con ella porque nada los ataba, al fin podría liberarse de ella y estar con la que verdaderamente quería a su lado.


	7. Capítulo 6

No estuvo tranquila hasta llegar exahusta a su casa con la curiosa mirada del abuelo Gohan. Rogaba en sus adentros que ni Bardock ni su mujer loca la hubieran seguido hasta la casa, lo que menos quería es que la encontraran después de estar oculta tantos años para la seguridad de ella y de su hijo.

\- ¿Que te sucedió hija?- el viejo se acerca a ella intentando en vano ayudarla a calmarse.

\- Lo..lo vi y e..él a mi...- le faltaba el aire en los pulmones y los nervios aun presentes no le ayudaban en nada.

\- ¿Pero de quien hablas? - antes de que la mujer pudiera responder la puerta de la cabaña se abre provocando que los nervios en ella incrementen.

El chico de cabellos alborotados no repara en ella de inmediato, cabizbajo deja algunas cosas y después los mira.

-Mamá... Yo... ¿Qué tienes? -Dice en tono preocupado al ver la agitación de la mujer y el desconcierto de su abuelo, jamás había visto a su madre tan nerviosa, se notaba un poco pálida.

-Nada hijo... ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? - ella trata de ocultar su preocupación anterior, tan solo deseaba saber que su hijo había tenido un buen día.

\- ah bien...creo...traje algunas cosas para la cena - rasca su nuca como lo hace usualmente pero sin la típica sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba. Hoy no había sido el mejor día de todos, pero no quería preocupar a su madre que se notaba estaba peor que él.

-Que bien, a ver veamos -revisa las cosas -iré a preparar la cena, ve a darte una ducha y a hacer tu tarea hijo, Bulma llamo y dijo que no venia hoy. - Asiente y la mujer se va, el abuelo insatisfecho interrogó al joven.

El chico le relata su día, la discusión que tuvo con el gerente por pedir un adelanto de su paga para los gastos y lo que tuvo que batallar para conseguir un poco de comida para la cena. El abuelo lo escuchaba con pena, ya que siendo tan joven tenia muchas preocupaciones al igual que un adulto, sabía que el muchacho tenía poco tiempo libre para salir y divertirse como un adolescente normal, aunque él decía que estaba satisfecho con su entrenamiento de artes marciales, pero Gohan sabia que no era suficiente. Entendía que él deseaba salir más aunque no lo dijera, eso pasaba también con Gine, trabaja mucho para darle un buen estudio a su hijo quien trataba de aprovecharlo.

Gohan igual intentaba ayudar con los gastos de la casa, pero ya siendo viejo no podía hacer más que pescar e intentar vender lo que obtenía, que no era mucho a su parecer. No le gustaba ver a su familia de esa manera, antes cuando el niño tenía al menos cinco años todo era más alegre y fácil. Ahora todo era cada vez mas difícil para los tres.

\- Vayan a descansar que lo necesitan - dice el abuelo después de dar por acabada la cena a la madre e hijo que inmediatamente asienten.

Al día siguiente en el instituto todos ya se encontraban en sus clases aburridos hasta mas no poder.

Goku intentaba entender lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra aunque por más que lo intentaba era complicado pues a su lado estaba Maron que no dejaba de hablar por celular casi a gritos, de ese modo no podía concentrarse. Bulma había llegado un poco tarde y tuvo que sentarse hasta el frente al lado de Krillin que no dejaba de bobear con la chica que estaba atrayendo una terrible jaqueca para Goku, mientras que Piccolo resolvía de manera sencilla los ejercicios de la siguiente clase. El de cabellos alborotados observaba por todo el aula hasta que su vista se quedó fija en Milk que dormía sobre su pupitre, se notaba cansada y Vegeta igual, algo había escuchado de una fiesta pero como siempre ellos nunca eran invitados.

Se queda mirándola casi hipnotizado, se veía tan adorable con los mechones de cabello cayendo por su rostro. Recordó la tarde que pasaron juntos y de lo bien que se sintió a su lado, por primera vez los problemas y las preocupaciones no rondaban por su cabeza, deseaba volver a estar con ella esta vez sin una indeseada y molesta interrupción. Se preguntó varias veces porque no le había hablado antes. Ahora Vegeta le iba a impedir estar disfrutando con ella, pero no pensaba darle ese gusto, sonrió con burla pues ya sabía que iba a hacer esa tarde, era viernes y no tenía trabajo.

Por su lado Bulma estaba pensando en la petición que le hizo su padre sobre acompañarla a una comida en la noche, él siempre iba solo o con su madre, esta vez deseaba que fuera así para ella poder disfrutar una tarde a solas con su nueva amiga. Pero a pesar de eso sabia que tenia que ir ya que si su padre le había pedido acompañarlo era por algo muy importante, o eso esperaba porque no quería estar rodeada de idiotas que se creían mucho solamente por tener dinero, siempre era lo mismo, por eso le exigió a su padre que no la obligara a acompañarlo a menos que fuera importante y al parecer esta era una de esas veces. Al menos con esto tenia la excusa de ir al centro comercial a comprarse algo para la noche y para ella de paso, después le preguntaría a Milk si podría acompañarla.

Vegeta quería salir un rato y entrenar duro, la noche anterior en la fiesta se había metido con una mujer que lo había dejado insatisfecho, y para colmo esa noche tendría que acompañar a su padre a una reunión especial, aunque no lo quería era de suma importancia que se mantuviera presente pues sabía lo rodearían muchas personas que trataron de embaucar la empresa, tenían que demostrar como siguieron a pesar de sus trampas. No le quedaba de otra, pero no se quedaría así o le daría mas mal genio después. Sin pensarlo más coge sus cosas y sale rápidamente sin que el profesor se de cuenta. El solo sentirse liberado de esa "estúpida" clase mejoraba su animo, ya lo que necesitaba era un momento de entrenamiento y estaría en buenas condiciones para asistir a ese evento de la empresa, además así aprovechaba y se fortalecía para el próximo torneo en el cual ya se había apuntado, la mujer escandalosa de alguna manera lo había retado, le iba a demostrar que el era mas fuerte que el idiota de Kakarotto.

Milk se despertó con sobresalto, la clase estaba a poco de terminar, a su lado ya no estaba Vegeta, el maldito otra vez la había dejado sola, recargo el mentón en su mano intentando despertarse, no la habían dejado dormir la noche anterior, le gustaban las fiestas pero no como las que hacia su primo.

-Hola -llego el joven de cabellos alborotados a su lado, se sienta con sus cosas y todos ponen cierta atención en ellos.

-Hola Goku - la muchacha se siente despierta de repente y sonríe peinando su cabello intentando arreglar su aspecto después del corto sueño que había tomado.

-Cansada ¿eh? - el chico sonríe ignorando las miradas poco disimuladas de sus compañeros, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con Milk ya que el odioso de Vegeta no se encontraba cerca, hasta podía invitarla a salir como ya lo tenia pensado.

-Solo un poco. Aunque con esta clase quien no se duerme.

-Jajaja tienes razón. -rasca su nuca como era común en él -oye quería preguntarte algo.

Por una extraña razón empezaba a sentirse nervioso, anhelaba con ansias que ella a aceptara.

-Si claro, dime - la chica sonríe haciendo que sus nervios incrementen y que un no tan notorio sonrojo se pose en sus mejillas.

\- Bueno...yo q..quería saber...- "¿que me pasa?" se pregunta Goku a sentir como las palabras no le salían con fluidez. Respira profundo antes de al fin decir - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La chica no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, parpadeo varias veces y se pellizco la pierna con discreción para saber si no seguía dormida, pero el dolor fue real, quería gritar por la emoción, sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero y coqueto rosa.

-Oh si... Me enc... Emmm me gustaría.

-¿Esta tarde?

Ella asiente muy contenta, los demás no se creían lo que acababan de ver, Goku jamás había invitado a una chica salir, Piccolo tan solo sonreía por el logro de su amigo, pues era el que se mantenía más cerca de ellos.

Bulma sonríe feliz por sus amigos, era obvio que ambos se gustaban, pero seguro el tonto de Goku no se había dado cuenta aún, por eso prefería no interferir entre ellos para que pudieran avanzar. Tendría que ir de compras ella sola entonces, pero primero tenia que quitarse el estrés de encima, así que decidió salir de la clase y se dirigirse al gimnasio para ensayar un rato, igual el timbre ya estaría apunto de sonar.

Entro a uno de los baños para cambiar su uniforme por la ropa deportiva, coge una de las grabadoras y pone la música, inicia con lo suyo, era la única manera de calmar su estrés, y le encantaba "soy una gran bailarina", pensaba la joven.

-¿Nunca puedes dejar de seguirme? -no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, se escuchan unos golpes casi inminentes por el ruido de la música, se detiene y observa como Vegeta entrena solo, nunca lo noto al entrar, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en el baile. Lo mira con mas detenimiento y se da cuenta que esta sin playera dejando ver sus tan bien formados músculos. Se queda embobada por un momento y después sacude la cabeza con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿Por que seguiría a un vulgar exhibicionista como tu? Ni que no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer - la joven le da la espalda de forma orgullosa para seguir con su baile como si se encontrara sola.

Él tan solo ríe y la mira un momento, observa que lleva el cabello suelto y ondulado, un pequeño short dejando ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, había visto a muchas mujeres bellas, pero sabia bien que Bulma era la chica mas hermosa, y ahora lo comprobaba, sacude la cabeza y sigue con lo suyo dando golpes más fuertes, inconscientemente lo hacia para impresionar a la chica, pero eso nunca lo iba a aceptar.

De ves en cuando ambos se miraban de reojo hipnotizados por los movientos del otro. Sin darse cuenta se acercan quedando uno frente al otro muy cerca y jadeantes.

-Que mal bailas mujer - el chico sonríe de lado arrogante por el ceño fruncido de la chica, claramente estaba mintiendo ya que le encantaba la forma tan "sensual" de como se movía la chica.

\- ah ¿Y es que tu lo haces muy bien? - ahora la que sonríe triunfante es ella poniendo los brazos en sus caderas con una mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Quieres probar? - sorpresivamente para la chica Vegeta rodea su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, haciéndole una invitación muy a su manera que ella entiende al instante.

-Ambos sabemos que tengo razón -Bulma intenta ocultar cierto nerviosismo por estar tan cerca del chico quien inicia a moverse conforme la música la cual es un estilo tango, sus movimientos eran casi iguales, ambos bailaban bien aún así se lanzaban insultos entre risas intentando seguir una "conversación", la música termina y se separan, faltaba poco para que la campana sonara dando a entender que seguía una próxima clase, aun así ninguno quería alejarse.

Ambos se sientan tomando una gran cantidad de agua, no pronuncian palabra alargando el momento para estar juntos. La peliazul escucha risas, al mirar logra ver como un par de chicas además de Maron tiran sobre su uniforme una sustancia pegajosa, Bulma se acerca furiosa a punto de gritar insultos, en cuanto la ven acercarse le lanzan algo dejandola totalmente sucia y sin nada que ponerse, esa vez no llevaba ropa extra y no había guardado en su casillero.

-¡Ay esas... Argh! - la peliazul se levanta viendo con pena y rabia su uniforme, intenta visualizar a las culpables pero ellas ya habían desaparecido. Estaba mas que frustrada, los profesores no la dejarían entrar así a sus clases, no tenía opción, mas que irse a su casa y ganar un mal reporte.

Sus lamentaciones son interrumpidas al sentir como algo cubría su cabeza tapándole la vista, se lo quita y nota que es una playera, pero no cualquier playera sino la de Vegeta que ya se encuentra saliendo del gimnasio. Bulma se queda parada un momento observando la playera y después la puerta del gimnasio por donde había salido Vegeta hace unos momentos. ¿Por qué le había ayudado? ¿No la odiaba? ¿Antes no debería estar feliz por su desgracia? Eso y mas se preguntaba la chica, y se reprendía mentalmente por no haberle dado las gracias. El sonido de la campana la saca de sus pensamientos y se acerca al lugar donde se encontraba su uniforme. Estaba hecho un asco pero la falda se había salvado un poco, se la ponía colocar con la playera de aquel hombre orgulloso...

Goku y Milk salen aún hablando animadamente, aunque por desgracia tenían clases diferentes en ese momento y debían separarse. Él la llevo a su aula para después dirigirse a la suya sin notar que un peli largo los había observado. Bulma llega a su lado algo embriagada por el olor que desprendía la camisa del hombre.

-Goku, esperame.

Rápidamente se encuentran con los otros para ir cada quien a su respectiva clase.

\- ¿Y esa playera Bulma? - el peliverde y el calvo son los únicos en darse cuenta ya que Goku esta distraído en otras cosas como siempre.

\- Emmm larga historia chicos...mejor vamos a clase que llegaremos tarde - la peliazul se adelanta algo nerviosa ante la mirada de extrañeza de los otros dos que la siguen sin decir nada mas, ya tendrían explicaciones después. Por suerte ese día no se había topado con Yamcha quien sería el que más preguntas haría.

A la salida Bulma espero un poco más para regresar a Vegeta su camisa y agradecer, aunque no lograba verlo por ningun lado.

Goku hacia momentos había terminado de hablar con Milk del lugar donde se encontrarían, estaban entusiasmados por salir. La pelinegra absorta en sus pensamientos camina sola por la calle, iba pensando en que ponerse para encontrarse con el chico, un tiron la lleva al suelo dándose cuenta que estuvo a punto de ser atropellada.

-Linda, deberías tener mucho cuidado, estas calles nunca son tranquilas -el joven le tiende la mano ayudandola -por cierto me llamo Yamcha... ¿Y tu?


End file.
